


Reality Check

by afraidtocare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ...someday, I'm sorry for writing Rose like this but she's going to improve I promise, Idealism, Light Angst, One-Sided Attraction, anyways this is going to become a series of fics, this is the first one with these 2 chapters but theres going to be much more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afraidtocare/pseuds/afraidtocare
Summary: Rose was tired of Scorpius' imagination getting on her way.+ Albus was tired of Rose being so heartless and selfish.





	1. Scorpius' turn.

“Look, I know you don’t actually like me. It’s been 4 years of this nonsense, and since we met we have talked for.. what? 40 minutes? In total? You created a fantasy about me and you keep fooling yourself. What do you know about me? What am I like? What are my hobbies apart from quidditch?”

Scorpius didn’t know what to say. This exchange was unexpected and exquisite. “I…”

“So? Anything?” Rose interrupted him. “Yeah, I thought so.” She said wearing a triumphant smile.

Scorpius wasn’t going to give up that easily, no. Now that the initial shock has faded enough to let him think properly, he was going to get his message across, with all his might. He’s a slytherin, after all. And how come Rose thought he didn’t know her? He’s spent the last 4 years observing her, for Merlin’s sake!

“Well. Actually, no. I know about you. You’re fierce. You take no shit. You’re brave. You love quidditch and being right. You’re the top of most classes.”

“Yeah, and what else? Anyone in this school knows I’m like that. Those traits are obvious. What else you’ve got?” Her superior stance was growing at the minute.

“You… I… Well.. Ok, this is awkward” Scorpius was used to Rose’s harsh words towards him, it’s been 4 years of rejection. But this time… She wasn’t being cruel for the sake of it. She was trying to prove a point.

Finally, after this conclusion, Scorpius asked: “What are you trying to say?”

“What I’m trying to say is that I’m bloody tired of this mess! You don’t truly fancy me and it’s time to open your eyes! What you think you feel for me is just a projection, your fertile imagination saw potential in me and have been fueling your thoughts with what you would LIKE me to be. It’s pathetic.” As the last sentence left her mouth, Rose looked a little surprised and guilty for her comment and was quick to add: “But understandable, don’t worry.”

Scorpius kept looking at her with a blank expression. He couldn’t quite believe what he just heard, it was all too much, too soon. Even if those words made sense, they were tough to swallow. He didn’t know what to say and, worst of all, he didn’t know what to _feel_. He couldn’t understand what was going on inside of him; he was feeling odd, but not in a negative way. He wasn’t heartbroken, as he would have expected to be and he couldn’t understand why...

Rose wasn’t patient so she took Scorpius’ silence and frozen expression as she wished.

“I said before and I’ll say it again: this will only get awkward if you let it be. I decided Albus and I are going to become friends again and in order to achieve that, you and I need to have at least a civil relationship, considering the two of you live in each other’s pockets. Perhaps you and I could even become friends as well, whatever, I’m willing to make any sacrifice. But to get that, first you need to grow out of your childish obsession with me. Grow up and let me be, I won’t let your imagination get in my way.”

And with that, she sent him a last condescending look, turned around and walked away.

Scorpius was left alone in the hallway with a head full of confusing and overflowing thoughts he had no idea how to decode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene was supposed to be part of a greater story that I never managed to finish (with Scorbus endgame oops). It's just a drabble I didn't want to waste.
> 
> Thank you for reading! ♥
> 
> EDIT: GUESS WHO DECIDED TO WRITE THE WHOLE STORY???? Buckle up and keep reading if you're still interested! It's going to be a long ride with some other short fics until everyone gets their head out of their assess and end up fine!


	2. Rose's turn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her conversation with Scorpius, Rose tries to find Albus and talk to him.  
> It doesn't go as she planned.

After many, many, many hours searching for him, Rose was finally able to find Albus, who was lying down alone in a recluse part of the castle’s gardens, looking at the sky. Today must be her lucky day! After her successful conversation with Scorpius, she knew he wouldn’t get in her way of completing her mission of being close again with her cousin; so finding him alone like that was the perfect opportunity to start her “Restore The Friendship” mission. She just needs to talk to him and ask him to go out with her, like she practiced in her head, and then everything would work out. She has thought everything over and there’s no way Albus would refuse her offer now that she has Scorpius on her side. Easy peasy.

She approached him and got in front of him, blocking the sun from his face to get his attention. When he looked at her, she greeted him and started to say what she practiced, all at once and without any warning: “Hey, Albus! Come with me to the Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw game this Saturday. It’s going to be legendary, everyone’s talking about it!”

When she didn’t get the reaction she expected, since Albus looked unimpressed and planning to ignore her until she left him alone, she started to put into action the other part of her fabulous plan, using her secret weapon:

“I already talked to Scorpius and he agrees that it’s a wonderful idea us getting closer again. I’m willing to become his friend as well, see? There’s nothing on the way. Let’s work this out, we are family, it’s nonsense to be apart! I’ll see you on Saturday, right?”  

Rose.. asked? … demanded? ...invited him with no choice but to accept? Albus had no idea what that exchange was. His cousin wasn’t giving up on her stupid idea of being close to him again. As if she’d forgotten they only grew apart because of her prejudices and narrow mind. He was planning on ignoring her, like he did all of those other times, but she mentioned Scorpius and that was a low blow, even for her. He had to reply her, so he stood up and let it all out:

“And why would I go to the game with you? Rose, just give up. You know very well why we grew apart in the first place, so don’t act like I’m being the difficult one. It’s too late. And don’t you dare to put Scorpius into this mess, you never cared about his feelings to begin with. Don’t be a hypocrite just to get closer to me. Tell your parents it’s not going to work out.”

“First of all, I’m doing this because I want to. It’s not like last time. No one asked me anything. I just really miss you, Al. And secondly, I do care about Scorpius’ feelings! I want to be his friend as well, if it means I can become your friend again, too. I talked to him earlier today and I told him to let go of his crush on me so we can be friends with nothing on the way. And also to prevent him from believing I’m getting closer to him with second intentions, so he won’t get his hopes up. See? Everything can work out if only you give me a chance. Please, Al.” Rose was very serious this time, talking like she really means her words. Like she’s really sorry. Perhaps even like she truly misses him.

But Albus couldn’t stand the way she was trying to get closer to him. Talking to Scorpius behind his back? Asking him to let go of the feelings he’s had for the last 4 years like it’s nothing? Who does Rose thinks she is? Why is she always so spoiled and arrogant, believing that everyone is out there do to everything as she pleases? How can she be so heartless? It’s his best friend they are talking about, she can’t keep treating him like that.

“But you ARE getting closer to him with second intentions! Don’t you see? It’s that kind of behaviour that keeps me from wanting to be your friend again. Since you got into Hogwarts it’s like you became another person, Rose. It seems like you became obsessed with being famous and the top of all classes and the best quidditch player and all. Can’t you see that life is not just that? Life is much more than just being the best at everything, more than being known by everyone or winning all the games! Life is about friendship, about love and family and knowledge. Life is about improving yourself but not in a selfish way. You need to consider others too, the world doesn’t revolve around you, Rose. Open your eyes. Now I’m going to fix whatever damage you made to my friend, because I’m pretty sure your conversation wasn’t as smooth as you made it seem.” 

Albus didn’t mean to let those harsh words out, but he should’ve known they were coming. He had been bottling them up for too long and they had to come out eventually. His cousin messing with Scorpius was the last blow. He was exhausted of the shitty treatment she always gave him, when he had been nothing but sweet and caring towards her. For fucks’ sake.

Rose was speechless after Albus’ breakdown, not expecting such raw honesty. She had much to think about and now she knows they have much to talk about, too. She had no idea he felt that way. She could fix everything, she could accept this challenge and become a better person. If only her cousin let her TRY…

“Albus, please, wait! Let’s talk, I can fix--”

“No, Rose. There’s nothing to be fixed but your attitude. All you can do now is reflect about what I just said. I have to go. Goodbye.” Then Albus left just like that, in a hurry to find his friend so he can be there for him, like he always is.

Then Rose was left alone in the gardens, feeling frustrated and powerless for the first time since she moved to Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be other fics from this universe in a series, so it's not the end! Bear with me~~ 
> 
> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
